YasuHime
by XantheNoelani
Summary: SasuXOc ItaXOc Yasu and Sasuke both have the same dream. When Sasuke leaves the village without telling her, leaving sakura on the bench, She goes back to Itachi... What happens to that relationship? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Yasu- Hime

A little girl ran through the forest, as fast as her 5 year old feet would take her. She ran until she collapsed, but didn't give up. She got up, not even trying to brush herself off, and started off again.

" Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun! Where are you Itachi-kun?" she said, not really looking for an answer. She breathed heavily, and could still hear Sasuke's warning, not to go after him. " Itachi-kun!" she said once more. She fought back tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Suddenly, something moved in the bushes. "I-is that y-you I-Itachi-kun?" she asked, shakily.

" I will tell you as I told my brother. If you want to kill me, hate me. Despise me. And one day, stand before me with the same eyes as I bear now. Hate me, Yasu. Stand beside my brother and hate me," he said.

He was now in full view, and she could see that his bright red eyes looked awfully scary with his black and grey Anbu uniform. She Thought of no way she could hate him, one of the few people that weren't against the half-blooded Uchiha, more formally known as Noelani's. A single tear found it's way down her cheek.

She blinked and a few more tears fell from her eyes, her black hair now falling in her face. She looked exactly like any other Uchiha, big black bangs that could hide her face, a small low ponytail that was very loose, with the exception she had big, bright, baby-blue eyes. Itachi Was behind her now, from using his superior speed, he remembered her calling it.

"Hate me, or forgive me, Yasu- Hime," he said before placing a finger on her small shoulder, right on a pressure point.

Itachi took her back and laid her on on her bed, as he had done many nights before when she had fallen asleep on the couch after training. He kissed her forehead before a small tear could escape his eye.

(A/N:) I think I uploaded this once, but it kept messing up! I also had had my iPod taken away, which I had this story written on! And I haven't been on in a while, because I've had writers block on most of my stories! I will start updating soon! Btw! Look me up on DeviantArt. I have the same name, XantheNoelani!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: ) So, I edited this chapter because I have this story written up on my ipod touch, and I lost it when I was cleaning my

" Yasu-Hime? You up yet?" Sasuke asked from the other side of my door. "YEP!" I said, springing through the door. I looked around, but couldn't find him. The door creaked back. As it did, I saw a very squished and uncom6 YEARS LATER

fortable looking Uchiha Sasuke standing there. I sweat dropped at my realization. " S-sorry Sasuke- Ouji- Sama!" I said, helping him up.

At breakfast, I had a nice cheese omlet, sided with bacon and a glass of milk. Then, I Couldn't help but say it. "Can you believe we get to meet our jounin today? I'm SOOO excited!" I said. He smiled, not the smirk that he gave Naruto when he once again beat him, but a genuine smile I only got to see when we were alone. " Yes I am quite excited. It's one step forward to our goal. It's amazing we've gotten this far in such a short amount of time," he said. " It's just our hard work paying off! I just can't wait!" I said. I hadn't realized before, but I had stood up and slammed my hands on the table. The moment I did realize this, I sat back down. Sasuke shook his head and laughed a little. "We must leave soon, Yasu-Hime," the raven haired boy said before taking both of our plates and headed toward the kitchen. I took this as an opportunity to brush my teeth.

About halfway done with my teeth, Sasuke called for me. " Yasu-hime! Could you come here for a minute?" he asked. I half ran to him. I found him in the living room, slumped on the couch, staring up at me. I was on the stair case that led from the living room, to the hundreds of rooms upstairs. " Yes, Ouji-sama?" I asked, smiling down at him. I was hung over the railing I used to slid down as a child.

" Could you come down here? I feel lonely," He asked. I finished the walk down stairs and walked to the back of the couch. I stopped, hung over the couch. " You look just like him," I said before thinking. His eyes grew cold with hate, but it soon disappeared as the happy moments infiltrated his mind. Then the happiness faded into hurt as he remembered that night. " Sasuke, I'm so-" "Don't be," He cut me off, " It's not your fault." He smiled slightly and caressed my cheek. I smiled back. When he stopped to stare at me, I had no worries. He did this often, so I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary. He would lift my head and kiss my forehead, as had been done by most, if not, all Uchiha men. Nothing new.

Well, let's just say today was different. Instead of lifting my head with his index finger, he cupped my cheeks. And instead of kissing my forehead, his lips came crashing on mine.

I was shocked to say the lest!


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't like his lips were rough, or that I didn't like it, But I pulled away. I guess I was shocked more than anything, really. He looked down, as if ashamed of his actions, and turned away slowly. " Sasuke…." it was almost a whisper. " Hn," he replied. I blushed furiously. " I'm sorry! It's not like… I mean… it just surprised me is all!" I was getting no where, and I knew it all to well. He turned back to me, and this time, I braced myself for anything. : don't apologize when It isn't your fault, Hime," he said. He placed a quick peck on my lips before getting up. " We need to leave, Yasu-hime," he said. " Okay then," he was already headed for the door. " Let's go meet our jounin."

(A/N): Ok, so, This only like a paragraph on here... and I haven't uploaded in a while, but that means there will be a big boom of what I will be uploading! Yay for boom of crap! And please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was whining like always, Sakura was annoying Yasu to tell her anything about Sasuke she didn't know, Sasuke was secretly enjoying the cute annoyed face of his Hime, Yasu was busy ignoring Sakura, and their jounin was an hour late!

" When will he be here?" Naruto whined. " He'll be here when he gets here, so stop your complaining and whining and go fall in a ditch!" Yasu said. Her raven black hair swayed with the wind as she continued to wait on her new sensei. Sasuke snickered at her remark. " Why you! I'm gonna-"

" tell on her?" Sasuke cut in.

" Snitches are witches and bitches that end up in ditches with loads of stiches!" Yasu said cleverly. Sasuke nearly bursted with laughter. She would have to sit up that night and listen to his uncontrolable laughter, and hear any lines he thought were funny over and over again until they became old! " That's not nice!" Sakura said. " Life's not fair, fair isn't nice. I'm not nice. Therfore I am not fair. Fair is honest. I am dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid. Does that make fair enough sense?"

Sakura looked at her new teammate, dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Sasuke did though. "You stole that from Captin Jack Sparrow. Half of it anyway," he said.

Before she could answer, there was a poof of smoke. " Is this team 7?" a man with spiky, silver hair that appeared only to be in his early 20's with a mask over his face and his forhead protector over his left eye said.

" Yes we are! Are you our sensei?" Naruto and Sakura said happily. Yasu and Sasuke stared at eachother with bordom. "Yes! I'm Kakashi Hatake! Please give me your name, hobbies, likes and dislikes, and dreams for the future," he said.

" Who would like to go first?"

No volunteers.

" Ok then, I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake, as I've already informed you. My hobbies are reading. My likes and dislikes are... None of your bisuness. And I don't guess I've really thought of any dreams," he concluded.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like Shrimp, beef, and chicken ramen, but my favorite is Miso! My hobbies are eating ramen and training. My dream is to become Hokage!"

" I'm Sakura Hurano. I like... I mean who I like is... My dream is to marry..."

" Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything. I hate alot of things. My hobby is training. My dream... No... Our future goal is to kill a certain somebody..."

" Yasu Noelani. I like annoying Forehead. I hate weasles." sasuke grunted in amusement,"My hobbies are Training and Drawing. My goal is exactly the same as Sasuke-Ouji-Sama."

There was an akward silence after Yasu's speech.

" You two want to kill someone?" Naruto shreiked.

" I see. Uchiha and Noelani. It makes sense," Kakashi thought out loud. " Lets head to the training grounds tomorrow morning ok?"

With that he was gone, followed by Yasu and Sasuke.

(A/N:) OMFG! How long ha it been?! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry you guys! I promise I will upload more now!

Sasuke: Liar...

me: SHUDDUP! I try my best! I've been working on it even though I've had no time to post it.

Sasuke: aka you've been to lazy to post.

Me: SHUDDUP! Why do those freakin fangirls like you, anyway?!

sasuke: I'm hot...

me: ... In whose eyes?

sasuke: your moms!

O.o Sasuke told a " Your mom" joke?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: mkay guys! Fifth chapter! More to come! And, at the very begining, forget my random need to feel like a gangsta. And this chapter is smushy and sweet, and, for those who like to say its not in Sasuke's character to be nice, if you watch him closely enough, he does a lot of thingsrobin the anime and manga, you wouldn't think he'd do. And about my cute faces in this... It was mostly to help me remember places, so just ignore them...

And before I continue to the story, I would like to point out a few things that I got in a review on this story. I'd like to say that, yes, how I have it laid out, itachi is a lot older than Yasu. And I haven't quite gotten to writing the part about why a lot of people hate the Noelani's. I promise, everything will be presented; all facts, all reasonings, everything will be there for you. However, in the offchance I don't have support for something, I will either re-write it, or write a continuation. That is if you can cite where it is, what it is, and why it is wrong.

Anyway! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to reveiw!

back at da house!

" Sasuke- Ouji- sama!" I yelled, hugging my favorite person.

" Un?"

" I don't mean to say I didn't like this morning, I would just like to know why," I said. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. " Can I not show you how much I love you?" Sasuke asked. I knew he wasn't hurt, but I wondered if he was serious or not. " Well, you've just never kissed me... Like that..." I said. I could feel my face get warm. " Well... I've been meaning to say... I mean... You see... I've never just loved you like a sister... I've always loved you... More than that. Ever since I first laid eyes on you," he said fast. I could tell it was just as embarrassing for him as for me. I felt my heart either beat so fast I couldn't feel it, or stop completly.

I looked up at him. I was sitting on his lap, facing him, and my arms were draped around his neck. I couldn't keep a smile from my face. I hugged his neck again.

" Ditto," was all I said. His arms lay peacfully around my waist. " I'm glad we aren't related. Because then I couldn't do this," he smirked. He pulled me down and kissed me more passionatly than ever before. My cheeks put tomatoes to shame. I kissed back and let my eyelids sink. Soon they were closed completly.

I needed to breath, but I didn't dare break this kiss. I was on cloud nine. He tasted like some mix of candy and tomatoes.

I knew if I didn't want to pass out, I'd better breath. So I reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air. I saw him smirking. " What?" I asked. He just kept on smirking and pulled me into a hug.

" You smell like Axe," I said, taking in a big whif of his hair. I felt him do the same to my hair. " You smell like... A lily," he said.

" Perfect, Ouji- Sama,"

" Hime-Sama,"

" Yes?"

" Do you remember why we call eachother prince and princess?"

My heart stopped. Of course I did.

-/_•_•_\-

" Sasuke! Itachi! Why does everyone call me Princess?" I asked my two favorite people. " Because you are a princess, Yasu- Hime. Very few girls are born Noelani's. Most are men. It's said 1 out of 10 Noelani's are girls," Itachi said matter of factlly.

" Wow! You're a princess!" Sasuke said. " I don't like princesses! They're usually mean to other people," I said. Itachi chuckled. " Well what about Cinderella? She was really nice! Even after her sisters and step mother treated her badly, she still excepted them to the castle!" Sasuke said. " And Ariel! She was the friendliest mermaid ever!" Itachi said.

"Belle chose a beast, Cinderella walked on glass. Ariel chose to walk on land, and Sleeping Beauty let a life time pass. I don't want to wait around for Prince Charming. Not if it means I have to spend my whole life in one place. I want to be a fierce ninja! I want to be number one! And I can't do that if I'm just sitting around all day, or sweeping everyday until someone comes and tries to rescue me! Now can I?" I said.

Everyone in the area looked at me with large eyes and big smiles. " You're still our Princess, Yasu- chan. And always will be," Fugake said.

I thought for a minute. " Then... Sasuke is... The PRINCE!" I said as I hugged him. He blushed.

" Wh-why me?" Sasuke asked. I just held on to him and said," Because Itachi -kun is to old for me!"

The elders laughed and Itachi ruffled my hair.

-/_•_•_\-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: CHAPTER FREAKIN SIX! Thanks for all the follows and favorites I've gotten! I wish I had time to pm you each individually, however, I dthat's shave that time! I love you all, though! And forgive me if Sasuke seems out of character, but, as I have mentioned before, he isn't as emo as most people advertise him as. Well, bbefore he goes off with orochimaru, that is. Then he's like those freakin zombies in all the movies, except, Sasuke's always moaning," REVENGE!" ( unless you go to my world where SasuNaru rules the world. Then he's moaning something different! ;)) If you see any really screwed up sentences or words in the Author Notes, please forgive me! I'm on my iPod when I upload and when I ad A/Ns. Apparently each and rag are similar words to my iPod! * face palms self... With a hot iron... *

chapter 6... BEGIN!

I woke up bridal style in Sasuke's arms. Then I noticed I was moving. I curled up and nuzzeled my face into Sasuke's chest. I didn't feel like waking up, so I wouldn't.

That's when I heard Sakura's hi-pitched squeal. I knew it was something about Sasuke, but at the moment I didn't really care. I looked up to Sasuke who looked forward, and annoyed. " Sasuke... Ouji... Sama... What's wrong?" I asked, my voice hoarse from it going unused for so long. " Forehead." he whispered down at me. I giggled slightly. " Where are we, Ouji?" I asked. My eyelids refused to fully open so I could see my surroundings.

" At the training grounds. You were asleep, but I suggest you wake up before I let Sakura have that job," I jumped up and nearly fell out of his arms at this. " Oh GOD NO!" I said. I felt the stares of Naruto and forehead!

" Good to see you're awake, Miss Noelani," Kakashi said from behind me. I looked back. " I've seen that girl punch Naruto so many times, I'm truly scared of her when I'm asleep, in Sasuke's arms, and yes... So... Good morning to you all!"

I stretched out a little before Sasuke set me down. He made sure I was balanced before letting go of my arm. I rubbed my eyes. I saw my other two teammates looking slightly tired. It was 5 in the morning, so yea! I streached out slightly as Kakashi walked infornt of us.

" So," he said, the mask creased as he smiled. "Today's mission is more like a final exam-"

"BUT WE ALREADY TOOK EXAMS IN THE ACADAMEY! We don't need more training! We need a real mission!" Naruto whined. Although I did want a real mission, I knew good and well we still needed training.

"Well that was just to see if you had the potential to become a genin. This decides if you continue training under me, or you go back to the academy. Only ten of the 29 graduates can go on," he explained.

"By saying only 10, you mean there might only be 9. We're the only team with four. So if our team doesn't make it, one less. Then again, by saying only, even fewer could go. We could all be cycled back into the academy." I thought aloud.

"Precisely! Meaning the odds you won't succeed is already 80%." the silver haired Jounin said. Naruto looked a bit confused, while Sakura looked worried. Sasuke was unfazed. He would do anything to help his team; a.k.a., he would do it for me and him so we could continue training for our dream.

"The task is simple! You must get a bell before lunch. If you don't get it by lunch, you will be tied to one of those posts while I eat my lunch."

He held up three bells. "But, Kakashi-sensei! There are only three bells and there are four of us!" Sakura shrieked. I sighed. " Thank you Captin Obvious," I said. Sakura shot me a deathglare. "That's because I want to see at least one of you tied to the post!" Kakashi said as he pulled out a timer. "It's set for noon. If you aren't set to kill me, don't expect to get a bell. Now you may start when I say go!" he said.

Naruto ran straight for the man. He punched at Kakashi, only to have him twist his arm back.

"You're to hard-headed. I haven't even said go yet. Let's try this again. When I say go. Ready? GO!" Kakashi said. We all scattered... Except for Naruto. Kakashi looked at him. "you're really weird, compaired to the others, you know that, right?" the silvered man said. "You. Me. Right here. Right now," The blonde said. I looked down from my branch to Sasuke, who was in a bush below. "He's an idiot," I mouthed. Sasuke nodded. I turned back to Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi was digging in his pocket. He then pulled out a familiar green book. Icha Icha Tactics. I whined. The bookstore lady, Miss Yoko, said when I became a chunin she'd give it to me, free of charge. Until then, she wouldn't even let me look at the contents, only the cover. I already had all the preteen and teenage volumes of the book. I wanted it sooooooo bad. Sasuke didn't know I had any of them, nor of the graphic contents. Anyway, Kakashi took out his Icha Icha tactics, and read. Naruto stood, bewildered and angered by the actions of his sensei, and spoke up," WHY'RE YOU JUST READING?!" "Because I want to know what happens. That's obvious!" the silver haired man said. He smiled under his mask. Naruto charged at Kakashi, carelessly. Just as Naruto made contact, Kakashi poofed behind him. "Rule number one: never let the enemy behind you." Kakashi said. He was squatting behind Naruto. My silver haired sensei made a sign I noticed was the fire sign. Both, Sasuke and I yelled at the same time. "NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled. "NARUTO! IDIOT! MOVE!" Sasuke screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS! Chapter 7 is here! I'd love to get some reviews! All are read, and even flames are take into concideration as constructive criticism! :)

Like the idiot he was, he stood there, probably frozen with a mixture of fear and shock; fear because we were yelling at him, and even we knew it would be dangerous, and shock because he never studies, hence the fact he had no idea what just happened.

The grayed man spoke loudly," Hidden leaf jutsu! A thousand years of death!" With that, Naruto was sent flying through the sky, hands on his ass, crying in pain. You'd think he'd dropped the soap at prison!

Me and Sasuke sweatdropped. We scattered again, after yelling and giving away our location. I found a spot next to the Uchiha in a bush. "Ouji! We will all need to work together for this to work, but I think I've got a plan!" I whispered. He nodded once. "Well, Naruto's good at shadow clones, right? Well if he can use them to surround Kakashi, he'll be so tied up with the clones that he won't even notice his bells missing, but we'll need a spotter to tell Naruto when to go and when the bell snatcher should go for it. But we've also gotta make sure if Kakashi uses ninjutsu, like substitution, we can track him and redirect the clones towards him, then someone else will have to be ready to grab them and get outta there before he destroys all of the shadow clones! I bet we can pull it off! Sakura can see through most of ninjutsu, so she can be the spotter, while you and I are quick enough to catch him before he realizes it," I explained.

"Good plan," I heard from behind us," But will it work?"

I turned to see Kakashi over looking the two of us. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" I shouted. "When the hell'd you get there?" Kakashi smiled in return. "It was a good plan. Great use of the groups abilities, while including everyone!"

I groaned. Sasuke flared his chakra once. Twice. Three times. I knew what he was about to try. Sasuke dove at Kakashi, kunai in hand. He tried to knee the older ninja in the stomach, but was caught. He went around for a punch. Caught. He went for a kick. Caught. Finally he jumped back. Kakashi went 'poof' and disappeared. I barely caught a glimpse of the hand coming from underground. I jumped back, but Sasuke wasn't as lucky. Kakashi pulled the dark haired boy underground. Only his head was above the ground. I facepalmed.

I jumped off my curent perch in a tree, away from the other two. Just then I heard an unmistakable whine. Sakura. "Where could Sasuke be?" she moaned aloud. I jumped down to her. She was a bit scared. "Sakura, c'mon! We've got to get Naruto. Where is he?" I asked. "Where's Sasuke-kun, Yasu?" I groaned. I could sense Kakashi coming after me. "Nevermind, I'll find Naruto by myself!" I said. I ran off to the most likely place Naruto would be. The monument. I sighed when I saw him staring at a clearly set trap. Then he reached down for the bell. "Naruto! It's - a trap..." I sweatdropped. He hung by his foot, upside down, from nearby tree. Kakashi popped in. "If the bait is obvious, don't take it!" he almost sounded cheerful.

I was quite vulnerable, just standing in the open like that, so I made a mad run for it back to Sasuke. I jumped to the trees. I heard Sakura's blood curling scream. I ran faster to the clearing I'd heard it come from. I saw Sasuke still in the position I'd left him in, but now Sakura lie on the ground, unconscious for seeing her beloved underground. I sighed. I made sure I was out of sight from Kakashi, or, as far as I could tell. "Thought you'd lost me, did you?" I jumped. "Gahhh! But! You were! And I had! But!" I flipped out. Time to change strategies! I caught my breath. I looked up at the silver haired man. ( me: "Oh... Shit's about to get real...")

I unlatched a small scroll from my necklace that looked like an over-sized charm. My nail dug into the seal as I held my hands to focus. With one swift motion, I grabbed the end of the scroll and threw it out like a streamer. A white tiger jumped from the scroll, not hesitating to jump at Kakashi. I ran after the feline who was chasing the silver haired man. The cat jumped onto a tree, causing it to crash. She then started clawing and biting away at the bark. Kakashi and I sweatdropped. "Whoops... I haven't finished training her, so she gets side tracked easily!" I explained. Suddenly, she dissolved and the seal on the scroll sealed itself back up. "Well... Um... I've gotta run now!" I jumped and ran as fast as possible.

I finally came to the spot we'd started. The timer rang. "WELL! It looks like Naruto will be tied to the post!" Kakashi sang happily.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a shorter one, you guys. I realize they're all pretty short, but just bare with me. And have you guys seen " How animals eat their food" on YouTube? If not, go watch it. And for some strange reason, I can see Itachi and Kisame doing that. Kisame would be the one acting as animals. :) I love the rino!

Sasuke and Sakura found their way back to the stumps, Naruto already tied to one. We all sat and opened our bentos. "I've made a descion," Kakashi said. "You've all failed!" I glared at the man. I heard Sasuke growl. "There's no way I'll go back now!" I retorted. " I know! That's why none of you are going back to the academy!" I raised an eyebrow. "You're all banned from ever trying to become ninja again!" I was about ready to cry. After coming so far, all for nothing? "NO WAY! You've gotta let us try again! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Even if you refuse to teach me, I'll find a way to learn, whether I have to teach myself, or not," I said. I was still glaring at him. "I guess I can give you one more chance," Kakashi said.

He thought a moment. "You have until sundown to get these bells!" he said," but no one is allowed to feed Naruto, or you all fail!"

And in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Sakura started eating. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Kakashi wasn't near. I picked up my rice ball put it in Naruto's face. "Quick, before he comes back!" I said. Naruto looked surprized. I hen noticed Sasuke's chopsticks already in front of his face. " thanks, Yasu!" he said. He had the whole thing in his mouth as he tried to swallow. "What do you two think you're doing?" Sakura asked. "If we have until sundown, we'll need all of our strengths!" I said. Sakura caught on. "This is a one time thing only, Naruto!" she said. She gave him a piece of her food. "What are you four doing?" I heard. I turned around. " K-Kakashi- sensei!" I was worried. "You all... PASS!" he said. "The main goal was for you four to work as a team!" he explained. "So... We're official genin?" I asked. Kakashi smiled. "YAY!" I fell onto my back.


End file.
